The L Word
The L Word is the nineteenth episode of Season 1 written by Sol and episode number 197 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary For a complete plot of The L Word go here. A MAGICAL HAPPY BIRTHDAY - On the morning of Prue and Wyatt's birthday, two unlikely species have a big gift to give them: The special gift of looking at their past lives. Along the way they recall there actions from a long time ago. Revealing the secrets they haven't yet revealed to each other. Elsewhere, the twins, Junior, Cassandra, and Demetria - who has come for a visit - try to get rid of an Acheri while getting everything ready for a special Birthday Party. Meanwhile, Melinda and Damon are struggling to keep a secret hidden from the ones who know them the most. In the end, will a kiss be enough to say how good love is? The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Magical Notes Book of Shadows Beings Acheri Acheri is a type of demon that exist in the form of a little girl. An Acheri can take the form of a little girl. However, when attacking the change to a monstrous form. Powers *Summoning (Leah) *Remote Orbing (Wyatt) *Orbing (Chris, Paige, Pandora) *Shapeshifting (Acheri) *Super speed (Acheri) *Time Travel (Charlotte) *Healing (Baby Wyatt) *Fireball (Demetria) *Beaming (Charlotte) Music *Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis (Album: CD Single) *All Of Me - John Legend (Album: Love in the Future) Notes & Trivia *The title of this episode references to a TV series with the same name that ran between 2004 and 2009; *For the first time in Destined, it is shown past lives, Wyatt and Prue´s past lives: :*In Ancient Rome, they lived a forbidden love because their families were rivals. They lived as Marcus and Camilla; :*King Arthur and Guinevere; :*A landowner, Mikael and his wife Rebekah from the tenth century; :*In the fifteen century they were Prince George of Georgia and his wife to be Princess Tamar; :*In the Seventeenth century, they lived as Thomas and Ruth and were married for more than 60 years; :*In the 1920´s, Wyatt and Prue were William and Isabelle Halliwell and were expecting their first child. *Wyatt got to see that in the future he is really married to Prue; *In this episode, it is pointed that one of Prue and Wyatt´s past life were parents of Allen Halliwell, Prudence, Piper, Phoebe and Paige´s grandfather. William died when Isabelle was still with a child that she would name Allen and the child was their first kid, so we may assume that Allen and his sister Janice had not the same father. *While Wyatt got to see his and Prue´s past lives, Prue got to see her last past lives as Isabelle who was crying over her death husband´s grave. She also saw William´s brother, Matthew, comforting her. She also saw some events for her life as Prue: :*She saw baby Wyatt healing her when she was only a few months old; :*She saw their first kiss on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge; :*She saw the time when she broke up with Eric and went look for comfort in Wyatt´s arms; :*She saw her telling Wyatt that she succeeded buying P3; :*She saw her showing P3 to Wyatt and telling him he had to be the first one to see the club; :*She also saw the day she thought that in the vision she had had were she saw her future husband, that her future husband could be Wyatt; :*She got to see the day when Wyatt saw her hugging Eric. And that vision was to make her see if her doubts were gone. *In this episode, Prudence necklace is seen. Piper gives it to Wyatt so he can gives it to Prue making her the new owner of the necklace. Piper said that Prue loved that necklace since ever and that her sisters and her agreed that it had to belong to Prue. Also Piper mentioned that her big sister told her that the necklace was part of her heritage for her sisters so it was up to them decided what to do with it. Piper also mentioned that she asked to Melinda if she cared about it and Melinda answered her that she was not Prue so the necklace should belong to a Prue. Category:DESTINED Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons